fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cledwyn Residence/Dakota's Bedroom/3
CLOSED TO ONLY DAKOTA AND ADREAN CLEDWYN ''' Roleplay '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean walked though a hallway, he had one goal and one goal only. He was committed. Well, he was committed. Ardean spotted Dakota’s door open and peaked inside. Dekota wasn’t there and a book was laying on a table was a black journal. He walked in and started reading the book. '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota had gotten out of his room to go get a drink from the kitchen. When he returned with a fresh glass of lushberry juice in hand, he walked back into the room to see his elder brother sitting down, reading his books. "Why are you in here, Adrean?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean gave him a flat look. “I’m reading, don’t interrupt.” He turned back to the book, “This is really good you know. You have some serious talent.” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota smiled. "Thanks, I like writing, it's fun," Dakota said. "It...keeps my mind off things." Dakota looked at Adrean. "So, how's it going? What have you been up to lately?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean gave Dakota an unimpressed look, “You make it sound like we don’t live in the same house and I don’t talk to you everyday.” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''He sat down in front of his desk, pulling out a fresh piece of paper and a pen. "Yeah, but I'm generally busy, and you know I don't remember everything you tell me," Dakota said. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about anyway, so I'm glad you're here." 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean smirked, “Of course you are, I mean who wouldn’t be?” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota grinned. "You certainly haven't changed since we last talked," Dakota said. "Anyway, I'm not so sure if Dad will think this is a good idea, so that's why I'm asking you first, since if he thinks it's bad I'm pretty sure you'll think it's good," Dakota said. "So, I'm not going to Foxfire this year, as you know, and I thought I'd do something educating with my time off." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean nodded, realizing this was pretty serious, “What do you have in mind?” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota shifted nervously in his chair. "Well, I know I'm only 13, but I want to go on a Human Research Project, to study humans, their architecture, culture, and technology. The thing is...I've been studying some things lately, and I think I can create a new, better version of the Imparter but I won't be able to without seeing some human technology first-hand." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“So you want to go live with them right?” Before he could answer, Adrean asked, “Do you know how dangerous this could be?” 'DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '"I know," Dakota said. "But I can defend myself if I need to. This could be a breakthrough, and I may never get the chance to do this again. I'll make sure not to be gone long--I might be able to even only be in the Forbidden Cities for a few nights at a time and then come home. Afterall, this is where I can use all my findings," he pointed to the room." Dakota looked at Adrean. "Please. Say yes...say yes for Gemma's sake. She would have wanted me to do this." 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''A flash of pain was evident on his face, but it left as soon as it came. “Okay, you go. If dad doesn’t agree with it, which I’m betting her won’t, I’ll make sure he doesn’t catch you. But it shouldn’t be that hard, since all he does is work.” His voice was bitter when he said that last sentence, Adrean by far had the worst relationship out of the three siblings with their father. Even when he was at home more often. '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota nodded. "Thanks, brother. You're the best sibling I could ask for," Dakota said. "Yeah, it might be easy to slip by him, but it depends. We all know he doesn't like you, but I'm still not his favorite child either. I'll do what I can," Dakota smiled. "You'll get the first copy of the new Imparter technology I'm making, if you want it." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean rolled his eyes, “Duh, of course I want one! Why is that even a question?” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota grinned. "You won't be disappointed, I promise." Dakota looked at Adrean. "Should I tell Elara I'm leaving, or should I just not try to worry her?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“Yeah, you will want to do that. She wont tell. She’s smart.” 'DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''He nodded. "She's a strong and smart girl," Dakota remarked. "Well, I suppose I might start packing soon." He glanced at the open book on his desk he still hadn't closed. "By the way, you liked the book, right?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean nodded, “That Book was phenomenal, and you know I don’t just give compliments on a daily basis. But seriously thar was just, wow.” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''He knew how often Adrean gave out compliments like that, and it barely ever happened, so that meant a lot. "Thanks," Dakota said. "I appreciate that." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean shifted into a more comfortable position, “Now that we have that cleared up, is there anything... interesting you want to talk about?” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota sat down on his bed and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you have in mind?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean shrugged, “You’re smart, you should know what I’mmtalking about.” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota tried to smirk, but miserably failed. "Speaking of interesting, you still don't have a girlfriend, right?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean narrowed his eyes, “That’s none of your business, why do you care?” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '"Ten minutes ago you say we live in the same house and talk everyday, the next thing you tell me is that I have no right to know if you like someone?" Dakota said. "I'm just wondering, no need to get your hair in a twist." 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“I’ll have you know I have amazing hair, as if I would ever let it get twisty. And no, I don’t like anyone. What about you, had any girl got your heart fluttering?” 'DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '"We both know I'm hopeless when it comes to talking to girls anyway," Dakota said. "No, not yet. But I'm sure I'll meet someone--maybe at Foxfire next year or something." 'ADREAN CLEDWY: '”I’m not going to like anyone until I get my match making list. It’s a given.” 'DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '"I'm still a few years away from that," Dakota said, shrugging. "Anyway, anything else you want to talk about?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:”I didn’t even want to talk about that. You were the one who brought it up. Yeah, how are you dealing with... Gemma?” 'DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota winced, trying not to show the hurt on his face, but failing. "It--it's still really hard," Dakota said. "I wish she could come back--she was the best." Dakota couldn't remember many times when she hadn't been by his side. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean sadly smiled, “She was, wasnt she? Do you remember that time she locked me out of my bathroom and said to go to school without doing my hair? It was torture!” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota nodded. "That was really funny." Gemma was the perfect person: caring, funny, kind, talented...she was everything. "Ugh, I miss her so much." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean looked out a window, “We all do. But Gemma would would want you to go to the Forbidden Cities, show your writing to the world, finally get a girlfriend, and most of all, be happy. Because she is always going to be a part of us, weather we can see her or not.” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''That was the like the sentimental thing he had ever heard Adrean say. Dakota leaned against the wall. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right. That's t-true." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean did not like that weird uncomfortable uncomfortable swelling up inside of him, it was his parents breaking the news about Gemma all over again. He did not want to think of thar memory again. So he tried to change the topic, “You guess I’m right? Of course I’m right! When have I ever been wrong?” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota nodded, pushing away the sadness that was swelling up in his chest. "Uh, yeah, you're not normally wrong," Dakota agreed. "I might go tell Elara I'm leaving." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean nodded, “Yeah, you should go do that. I’ll come with you, since she likes me better then you.” He said that last sentence with a grin. Being that thier younger sister had indeed said she likes Adrean better once. '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '"Hey, that was a long time ago," Dakota said. "And I'll see how quick that grin gets smacked off your face when you see how sad she is when I tell her I'm leaving." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean rolled his eyes, “Of course she is going to be sad. She never said she hates you, she just said she likes me better. Besides, Gemma liked you better, but I find that unfair, you were her twin, of course she liked you better! So just let me have Elara okay?” '''DAKOTA CLEDWYN: '''Dakota nodded, keeping quiet. The mention of Gemma always shut him up pretty well. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean and Dakota walked to Elara’s room in silance. When they go there, Adrean knocked on her door. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Cledwyn Residence Category:Cledwyn Family Roleplay